Cleaning The Room
by Icey Bear
Summary: Leshawna and Bridgette get into an argument. Their boyfriends need advice to stop it but from who? Gwen! But where is Gwen? In Duncan's dorm room! ...What are they doing in there? ...Read to find out!


"Jacob."

"Edward."

"Jacob!"

"Edward!"

"JACOB!"

"EDWARD!"

Bridgette and Leshawna argued about the movie and book _Twilight. _They rarely argued, and now they were arguing over the most ridiculous thing ever.

Harold and Geoff watched from a distance.

"Edward is the true love of Bella!" Leshawna said through gritted teeth, that statement was obviously true. Jacob was just a best friend of Bella ever since they were little.

"But...Jacob has a freaking eight pack!" Bridgette pointed out clearly.

In the distance, "They don't usually act like that," Geoff observed.

Harold sighed, "I've seen this series get weirder and weirder reactions out of people."

"It isn't worth to dress up as a fur ball just to impress her," Geoff replied tiredly.

Harold couldn't help but agree, "Or glue sparkles all over myself."

"So what to do?" Geoff wondered.

Rima demanded, "When are you gonna admit Jacob is way cooler?"

"Never! Because it isn't true, Edward beats him any day, any where, any time!" Bridgette said, annoyed. The boys all groaned.

"I think we need advice," Harold answered.

"From a girl," added Geoff.

"GWEN!" Izzy had popped out of nowhere, at such a random time.

"Okay! She is pretty wise," Harold grinned, accepting the suggestion.

Izzy said slightly slowly, "But..we need to untangle her from Duncan."

Harold asked, _"_Wait _what?_"

"Uhh lets just go find her.." Izzy then ran away.

Everyone went to go find her. It took longer than expected, she wasn't really anywhere, not where you usually find her at least. Soon after, they ran into Noah who was obsessed with reading his book, he hardly noticed the boys had arrived.

"Do you know where Gwen is?" Izzy asked loudly, hoping to get him off his book.

Noah looked up yawning, "I saw her going to Duncan's dorm room."

"Uhm, I think Gwen must be a bit, ah, busy," Geoff coughed.

"No, they just went to-" Noah started but was cut off by Harold.

"MOVING ON- We'll just go find someone else," He said awkwardly.

**(A/N: I bet some of you are having dirty thoughts or is that just me?)**

* * *

**With Duncan and Gwen**

"Hey Gwen," Duncan had spotted Gwen on a bench and he sat beside her.

Gwen looked at him, "What do you want this time Duncan?" He was always going to her to flirt, kiss, hug or talk. Gwen had to admit, she liked it but she wished she could at least have some free time.

"I need you to teach me how to vacuum," Duncan told her. Gwen stared at him and blinked. Normally, Duncan would love the fact that Gwen was staring at him. But she was looking at him like he was some kind of idiot. A huge difference to the stares of love and admiration.

Duncan coughed awkwardly, trying to get Gwen out of her thoughts so she could answer him.

Gwen repeated, "You need me to teach you how to vacuum?"

"Well yeah.." Duncan replied slowly, wondering if this was a good idea.

"If you can't vacuum, then you're obviously never needed to," Gwen pointed out, "So why start now?"

"My room mate Geoff forced me to since he said, he always does the cleaning up," Duncan frowned.

"So now you have to do it yourself," Gwen concluded thoughtfully.

Duncan stood from his seat.

"Please!" Duncan pleaded. He was on his knees beside the bench which made Gwen believe that his room had to be really, really disgusting and dirty. Out of the kindness of her heart, she agreed to do it.

Duncan grinned and grabbed her by the arm, heading towards his dorm room.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Hello to you too Noah," Gwen greeted sarcastically as they bumped into him, "Yes I am having a very _lovely_ day. You?"

Duncan answered seriously, "We're going to my dorm room," Noah raised an eyebrow and looked like he was going to speak. Gwen realised that Noah was probably thinking of _awkward _reasons why she was going to his dorm room.

"To clean," Gwen added quickly.

"Good luck with that," Noah smirked and winked.

They kept on walking until they stood outside the door.

"We can do this," Gwen took a deep breath.

That was _before_ she saw the room.

* * *

"I don't think we can do this," was the first thing that came out of Gwen's mouth after Duncan had opened the door.

Layers and layers of filth was piling up everywhere in the room. There was a strong scent of hair spray which Gwen assumed it was to hide the smell of dirty socks instead of a real air freshener.

There was **SO **much more but due to the rating of the story, it all had to be cut off. Gwen thought she was gonna have nightmares for weeks.

"That's why I got this," Duncan smiled proudly. He held up a box that said in large red writing _**SUPER VACUUM-The vacuum that does everything superly.**_

"Superly?" Gwen read out loud critically, "Is that even a word? I think they mean superbly." Gwen kicked a pizza box out of the way while Duncan took out the SUPER VACUUM (_That does everything superbly but spell properly, _Gwen thought) and plugged the cord on the wall.

When Gwen looked back to it, everything seemed to happen in only a few seconds. One moment, the vacuum was simply sitting there like a normal vacuum would, it looked so innocent. But when Duncan had connected the cord to the wall. The thing roared to life. Literally.

"Do vacuums usually do this?" Duncan yelled over the horrible sound.

Gwen yelled back, "None that I've seen!"

"I AM KING MOOHAPEW! THE KING OF ALL VACUUMS! BOW DOWN TO ME AND OBEY," The apparent king of all vacuums shouted.

Duncan said completely dumbfounded, "You gotta be kidding me."

Gwen cried, "PULL THE CORD!"

Duncan nodded, "Oh! Yes! The cord! Right!" He leapt to the wall but the vacuum was too fast and used his hose the thwack Duncan back.

Duncan frowned, "Okay, now _what_?"

"I guess we can destroy motor housing," Gwen thought out loud.

Duncan raised an eyebrow not knowing what that was since he never used a vacuum before, "The what?"

"The body of the vacuum," She elaborated, making things clearer, "We can't go for the cord because King Moohapew knows that if we get to it, everything's over and the...uh, well, I don't remember what it's called so we'll just call it the big black sucky thing, 'kay?

Duncan nodded his head since that would make more sense to him than whatever the thing was really called.

"Anyway, we can't go for the big black sucky thing because I'm pretty sure it's the mouth which could eat us," Gwen warned.

Sure enough, King Moohapew had devoured everything in sight, the pair watched from the other side of the room.

"KING MOOHAPEW WILL EAT YOU NOW!" He declared after devouring everything, he was obviously very hungry. He turned his big black sucky thing to Duncan.

Suddenly, King Moohapew died. A millisecond later, all power in the dorm rooms was shut off. The loud speaker went on announcing what saved their lives.

"Attention students. Due to the big bills that are unpaid, there will be no power in this dorm room until we pay it off," The loud speaker said.

"WOOHOO! YES! YAY!" Gwen and Duncan shouted together.

* * *

Gwen blinked, lost for words, "That was..."

"I know," Duncan said weakly.

They looked at each other for a moment. Clothes torn, hair messy and breathing heavily.

"Lets get out of here," Gwen sighed.

"Uh-huh," They opened the door to find an audience of stunned-to-silence Harold, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy and Noah.

* * *

Also awkward was Gwen and Duncan. Their explanations to the sounds that were coming from Duncan's dorm room and their physical appearance was very feeble.

_"Giant vacuum robot," Duncan replied weakly._

_Gwen corrected automatically, "King Moohapew."_

_"Yeah and he tried to eat us," Duncan added, eyes wide._

A likely story.

Naturally, no one believed them.

* * *

**A/N: So no one believed them? Wow...I wonder what they really believe xD **

**Anyway, this is a one-shot! So it's not going to be continued :P But I hope you liked it C: **

**Please review! I'd appreciate your opinion, if I get enough good feedback about this story, perhaps I'd make another one-shot! :)  
Good day to you all!**


End file.
